Paresse et Adoration
by Okanesama
Summary: Il l'adorait, c'était certain. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à changer son train de vie? Quand la paresse rencontre l'adoration...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Tout est à Tite Kubo.

**Note:** Petite OS écrite rapidement au travail (je sais, c'est mal...). L'idée m'est venu après un cauchemar, je mettrais peut-être une suite, ça dépendra de mon envie et de idées...

Pas de résumé, sinon tout serait dévoilé ^^. Sinon désolé pour les fautes et pour le texte en général qui n'est pas très bon... Bonne lecture tout de même! (Ah oui au fait! Ce texte est **yaoi**, **ou ne l'est pas**, tout dépendra de **votre point de vue**! ^^)

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé se battre. Pas que tuer le dérangeait, il avait bien dévoré une soixantaine de ses congénères pour devenir ce qu'il était. Non, il trouvait juste que se battre était… Chiant. Beaucoup trop d'énergie à investir dans une action qu'il jugeait inutile. Ainsi, bien qu'il ait le niveau d'un sexta, il refusa d'entrer dans l'Espada. Il préférait sa petite vie d'arrancars non-gradés et tranquille à celle de ces guerriers renommés qui formaient la garde personnelle d'Aizen…

Quelques années passèrent, calmes, sans histoires, lorsqu'un arrancar naquit grâce aux pouvoirs si grands du shinigamis. Tous les habitants de Las Noches parlaient de "cet être terrifiant et barbare". Lui ne s'y intéressait pas, il avait bien d'autres choses à penser… En l'occurrence les missions –tuer les hollows qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près des remparts- que lui confiait Aizen-sama qui refusait qu'il reste sans rien faire. C'est lors d'une de ses missions qu'il effectuait sans entrain, comme toujours, qu'il le vit.

Il n'était que de dos, mais sa taille, sa carrure, la façon dont il se tenait… Tout n'aspirait qu'à la perfection. Se sentant observé, il se retourna, dévoilant un visage fin, un œil violet unique d'où perçait une fierté sans égale, des dents parfaitement alignées qu'il montra dans une attitude ouvertement menaçante. Lui recula, éblouit par tant de beauté et d'agressivité condenser dans un seul être.

« -Qu'est ce que tu regardes toi ?

-R… Rien…

-Alors casses-toi connard. »

Le 8 tatoué sur sa langue prouvait que c'était bien le nouvel octavo dont tout le monde parlait. Lui avait le niveau d'un sexta, il aurait pût le battre pour le punir de ce manque de respect… Mais il s'enfuit. Lâchement.

Arrivé dans la petite pièce dont il était le seul propriétaire –c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose pour laquelle il s'était battu sérieusement- il s'allongea sur son futon, la respiration saccadée. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses jambes tremblaient… La peur des émotions qui défilaient dans sa tête se fit sentir mais rapidement, il se ressaisit : ce n'était qu'un espada comme les autres. Ses réactions étaient dues au reitsu sauvage qui émanait de lui et à son physique qu'il trouvait à son goût, c'est tout. Lui avait seulement réagit comme une jeune arrancar pucelle… D'ailleurs, heureusement que personne n'avait assisté à la scène, sa réputation d'éternel blazé en aurait pris un sacré coup… Il fallait qu'il rétablisse son honneur. Dans quelques jours, il irait voir cet arrancar et resterait normal auprès de lui, ainsi sa dignité serait rétablie.

Cinq jours après l'incident, il partit à la salle d'entraînement là où on lui avait certifié que l'octavo serait. En effet, il y était. Et de nouveau, tout un tas d'émotions se bousculèrent en lui… Mais cette fois si, il se contrôla. Le visage neutre, il entra afin de voir de plus près l'espada. Et le spectacle en valait la chandelle…

Un sourire immense était collé sur son visage tandis qu'il sautait, courrait, transperçait, tuait, décapitait et cérotait la bande d'arrancars stupides qui pensaient seulement lui arriver à la cheville (et au vu de sa taille, c'était déjà quelque chose…). Quelques minutes passèrent, et enfin le dernier corps se transformait en poussière.

Fasciné, lui ne réagit pas au regard que l'autre lançait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il parla qu'enfin son cerveau se remit en marche.

« -Oi connard ! Qu'est ce que t'as à me suivre ?

-… Je regardais simplement.

-Et ça t'as plut au moins ? Tsss… Tu veux pas plutôt venir te battre ? Ce serait plus divertissant.

-Non, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les combats.

-Ha ! Me dis pas que t'es un putain de pacifiste comme cette pétasse de tercera ? »

Il s'approchait. Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard devenant plus brillant de sauvagerie à chaque mot prononcé. Lui ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de l'autre alors qu'il pouvait enfin l'admirer de si près… Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, il se dépêcha de se calmer afin que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« -Non, c'est simplement que je n'en ressent pas l'envie.

-Hin hin... Pas l'envie… Tsss… C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Tesla.

-Tesla… J'essaierais de m'en souvenir, vu que t'as l'air de te faire chier à être là où je vais, j'pense qu'on se reverra, abruti. »

Et il partit, son imposante arme posée négligemment sur son épaule, laissant l'abruti en question complètement embrouillé, des tas de questions tournant en boucle dans sa tête… Et lui, comment s'appelait-il ? Pourquoi lui avait-il adressé la parole ? Par quel miracle était-il encore en vie alors qu'il avait la réputation de tuer tout ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui ?

Et surtout… Pourquoi son cœur cognait-il aussi fort dans sa poitrine ?

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il apprit son nom de la bouche d'une des nombreuses commères de Las Noches : Nnoitora Jiruga. L'obsession de Tesla prit alors des proportions toutes aussi grandes qu'inégales… Lorsqu'il était seul, son esprit n'était tourné que vers lui. Il pensait, mangeait, respirait Nnoitora. Tout était Nnoitora. Nnoitora était tout. Il ferait tout pour Lui.

Mais lorsqu'il commençait à envisager la possibilité de vivre à ses côtés, c'était là qu'un souci montrait le bout de son nez... Car Tesla avait beau adorer Nnoitora comme un Dieu, il refusait de changer de vie. Il aimait ne rien faire, si ce n'est dormir, manger et penser à Lui. S'il avait été un péché, Tesla serait la paresse.

Cependant il savait que pour trouver le bonheur il devait devenir le fraccion de l'Espada… Ce serait le seul moyen d'étancher sa soif de Lui, son besoin vitale d'être à ses côtés, son désir de Lui appartenir corps et âmes… Mais cela changerait tout. Car être un fraccion n'était pas de tout repos, et c'était bien là le problème… Ah, il y en avait un autre aussi… Nnoitora pouvait très bien refuser sa proposition. Si cela se passait comme ça, Tesla lui demanderait de le tuer car il ne pourrait vivre face à ce refus.

Tout cela aboutissait à 3 simples faits : rester ainsi et ne jamais être heureux, changer et se battre, ou mourir.

Fatigué, il ne pouvait se résoudre à trouver une réponse. Alors il erra dans Las Noches, s'arrangeant pour toujours croiser le chemin de l'espada… Espada qui lui parlait un peu, se moquait souvent, l'ignorait la plupart du temps, au début… Car plus le temps passait, plus il devenait agressif, mauvais, renfermé, allant jusqu'à lancer son arme sur lui. Tesla s'inquiétait de le voir changer aussi rapidement et voulait en connaître les raisons... Il y avait la piste que ce soit cette femme qui l'énerve, mais c'était juste une femme justement. Il n'allait pas s'énerver pour si peu, si ?

Six mois passèrent. Six mois violents, insupportables, mais pourtant appréciés par Tesla qui pouvait être au côté de son arrancar. Et un jour, tout changea. Neliel fut portée disparue. Certain disait qu'elle s'était faite enlevée par des shinigamis, d'autres qu'elle était morte, et d'autre encore qu'elle s'était enfuie. Aucun ne savait la vérité. Aucun n'aurait jamais osé penser qu'un des leurs aurait trahis. Les Espada se détestaient entre eux, certes. Mais l'Espada se devait d'être forte et entière pour servir Aizen-sama. La trahison n'avait pas sa place dans leur rang. Aucun affrontement ne devait avoir lieu, sauf lorsqu'Aizen-sama le demandait afin d'évaluer leur forces et changer leur numéros. Personne n'aurait pût désobéir à un ordre du roi du Hueco Mundo. Personne…

Ce matin là, Tesla rejoignit comme d'habitude le grand arrancar sur le pavillon Sud. Comme d'habitude ce dernier était debout contre le mur, son arme posée près de lui. Comme tout les jours depuis maintenant 4 mois, Tesla lui adressa son habituel :

« -Bonjour Nnoitora… »

Comme d'habitude, son cœur se serra à cette phrase qui aurait dû être "Bonjour Nnoitora-_sama_".

Mais aujourd'hui, l'habitude prit fin.

« -Bonjour. »

Ses yeux auraient pût sortir de leur orbite tellement ils étaient écarquillés. Nnoitora lui avait répondu… Son ton n'était ni sec, ni cassant… Il était presque… Agréable. Comme si l'octavo était… Content. Sous le choc, Tesla ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, les yeux toujours grands ouverts et posés sur l'arrancar.

« -Eh ben, t'as avalé ta langue aujourd'hui ? Qu'est c't'as, t'as vu Ichimaru à poil dans les couloirs ou quoi ?

-Je… Non, c'est que… Enfin vous…

-Vous ?

-Non tu ! Tu… »

Un léger rire lui coupa la parole. De plus en plus surpris, le pauvre Tesla ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi Nnoitora était-il de si bonne humeur ? Et ce sourire satisfait qui n'apparaissait seulement qu'à la fin des combats qu'il remportait…

C'est là que Tesla fit le rapprochement entre la disparition de la tercera et ce soudain changement d'humeur.

Nnoitora vit qu'il avait enfin comprit. Son sourire s'étira d'avantage alors que l'horreur se peignait sur les traits de son vis-à-vis… Il récupéra son arme, s'approcha de Tesla et, tout en prenant une petite mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

« -Ne t'avises pas de le répéter à qui que ce soit Tesla… Sinon ce sera toi le prochain qui disparaitra… »

Tesla eut un frisson. Pas de peur (jamais il n'irait répéter quoi que ce soit), mais de plaisir. Il était si près… Il le touchait… Sentait son odeur, enivrante odeur sauvage… Nnoitora, lui, souriait toujours. Ce que Tesla ne savait pas, ce qu'il souriait grâce à lui, grâce à cette lueur d'adoration qu'il avait vu dans son regard dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Parce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard, Tesla lui appartiendrait. Entièrement.

Les habitues du petit arrancars furent complètement chamboulées à partir de ce moment, pour son plus grand malheur. Nnoitora gagnait chaque jour en force, combattant tout être qui se vantait d'être le plus fort. D'octavo, il passa sexta. Puis, après un combat acharné contre Ulquiorra et perdu de peu, Aizen-sama le nomma (à la plus grande surprise de tous) : quinto.

Nnoitora Jiruga, quinto espada. Arrogant, fier, vulgaire, sadique, cruel, pervers… Il attisait les jalousies des uns, se faisait détester par les autres. Personne ne restait neutre à ses côtés. Soit on l'aimait, soit on le haïssait. Lui ? Il s'en foutait. Tant qu'il pouvait combattre, tout allait bien. Et puis, il était le seul arrancar à être monté en grade depuis la création de l'espada, alors quelles que soit les critiques, elles ne pouvaient qu'être fausses.

Mais cette soudaine promotion, cette soudaine notoriété à son égard ne plaisait pas du tout à Tesla. Car plus le grade de l'espada était élevé, plus les petits arrancars sans chiffres souhaitaient devenir leur fraccion. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : les candidats se bousculèrent au portillon.

La première fois qu'on lui demanda, Nnoitora ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il restait là, debout à juger la personne face à lui. Tesla lui trépignait de rage et de peur. Et si Nnoitora acceptait la proposition ? Et si… Rien. Le quinto venait de tuer le pauvre arrancar maintenant réduit en poussière.

« -Tsss. Comme si j'allais accepter une merde comme ça. »

Soulagement. Tesla se permit même un petit sourire. Nnoitora venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups pensa-t-il : personne n'oserait lui refaire de demandes après ce petit épisodes…

Grossière erreur. Dès le lendemain, le quinto accusa quatre autres propositions. Il les refusa toutes, fort heureusement. Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus éprouvantes pour Tesla : chaque jour les demandes affluaient, chaque jour la peur était présente... Mais chaque jour Nnoitora refusait : soit il les tuait, soit il… Les tuait.

Un mois passa. Le peu de pauvres arrancars qui restaient n'osaient plus l'approcher. Tesla n'avait plus peur. Une sorte de contentement monta en lui : ils pouvaient reprendre leurs habitudes maintenant… Il avait de nouveau le droit de ne rien faire si ce n'est penser à Lui et rester à ses côtés sans aucune obligation.

Heureux, il se dirigea vers sa petite pièce. Sur le chemin, un arrancar sans aucune envergure souriait, un petit groupe autour de lui. Tous le regardaient, les yeux brillants. Tesla continua de marcher sans faire réellement attention à ce qu'ils disaient, jusqu'à ce que l'arrancar prononce une phrase :

« -… Et donc, je me suis approché de lui. J'avais un peu peur je dois l'avouer. Mais je me suis dit qu'au contraire fallait que je montre combien j'étais brave. Je me suis incliné et je lui ai demandé. Et là, il me répond : oui. Vous avez donc devant vous le fraccion de Nnoitora ! »

Tesla s'arrêta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Nnoitora… Non. Non ce n'était pas possible… Non ! Il… Stupide. Il était stupide… Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé plus tôt…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que sa petite vie tranquille, ses habitudes… C'était tellement dérisoire. Comment avait-il pût être aveugle à ce point ? Avoir préféré… ça… A Nnoitora…

Il se mit à courir. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son cœur était comme mort, cependant un espoir persistait : peut-être pouvait-il changer tout ça… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Enfin il aperçut la porte de la chambre de l'arrancar. Il frappa et attendit. Longtemps. Personne.

Il se mit à courir de nouveau, cette fois en direction du pavillon : toujours rien.

Courant encore et encore, Tesla fit tout Las Noches, même le toit. Mais aucune trace de Nnoitora. Après des heures et des heures de recherches, à la limite de l'épuisement et du découragement, Tesla tourna son regard vers les grands murs qui entouraient la forteresse. Une petite tâche sombre attira son attention… C'était Lui. Assis dans un coin d'ombre.

Rassemblant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, il se rendit près de l'espada et, la respiration coupée, il s'agenouilla sous les yeux d'un Nnoitora plus que surprit.

« -Nn… Nnoitora-sama ! Je sais que…vous… Vous… Je vous en supplie, prenez-moi comme fraccion ! Je suis à vous, faites de moi ce que vous voulez ! Tuez moi, torturez moi, battez moi à mort ! Rien ne pourrait altérer le bonheur que j'aurais à être à vos côtés, à vous appartenir ! Je… »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et malgré sa peur de la douleur, Tesla approcha sa main de son œil gauche. Ecartant complètement ses paupières d'une main, il prit son œil de l'autre et tira. La souffrance se lisait clairement sur son visage, cependant aucun cri, aucune plainte ne fut entendue. C'est donc avec un orbite vide qu'il se redressa, son œil arraché posé sur le sable, dans une mare de sang qui s'agrandissait chaque seconde. Les traits déformés par la douleur, Tesla parvint cependant à parler.

« -Je serais fort Nnoitora-sama… Pour vous… Pour ne jamais vous décevoir… Je verrais ce que vous ne pouvez voir… Vous voyez ce que je ne verrais jamais... »

L'œil arraché se désintégra, comme pour appuyer les dires du petit arrancar sanguilonant, agenouillé, soumis devant celui qu'il considérait comme son Dieu.

Le silence prit place, l'on entendait que les battements douloureux du cœur de Tesla. Cœur qui ne battait plus que pour Lui.

Nnoitora déchira un bout de sa veste et posa le tissu sur la blessure de son fraccion.

« -Appuis abruti sinon ça va pas arrêter de saigner. Et magnes toi de récupérer, on doit aller dehors rechercher des putains de Vasto Lorde. Avant de partir t'ira chercher de quoi bouffer pendant 3 jours. »

Euphorie. Jouissance. Bonheur. Tesla ne pouvait décrire les sentiments qui explosaient en lui… C'était comme… Non, rien n'était comparable. Il était le fraccion de Nnoitora… Son Nnoitora… Il était le seul qu'il… Non, pas le seul.

« -Nnoitora sama…Dois-je prévenir votre autre fraccion ?

-Hein ?

-Le… Dans un couloir un arrancar disait être votre…

-Ha ! Je le savais que y'avait un truc qui t'avais poussé ! Imbécile ! T'iras le buter en même temps.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Ta gueule Tesla. Vas le buter et chercher à bouffer. Et arrête de me faire répéter !

-Oui, Nnoitora-sama ! »

Sans attendre Tesla se leva, chancelant, et marcha accomplir ce que souhaitait son espada. Espada qui gardait un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu derrière la porte, parce que "cette imbécile de fraccion serait bien capable de me foutre la honte en tombant dans les vapes"…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^. N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, histoire de dire ce que vous en pensez et, qui sait, me motiver pour une suite... **


End file.
